Quinn-Logan Relationship
The Quinn and Logan relationship (in fandom, known as Quogan or Linn) is the pairing of the characters Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese. The two exibit a love-hate relationship throughout the show, and remain "frenemies" until Season 4 where they start a secret romantic relationship after Quinn and Mark break up. Background Quinn and Logan have disliked each other for the majority of their time at PCA. Quinn found him rude, shallow, and annoying, while Logan found her strange, freakish, and irritating. They wanted nothing to do with each other, and were often caught in schemes that left them at loggerheads (the basketball game, their coffee shop rivalry, the robot fight, etc). Despite this, their mutual friendships with Chase and Zoey provoked frequent interaction between the two. Often, they teamed up to bring crazy schemes to fruition. Logan and Quinn's animosity came to a head often, with the worst incident occurring the robot fight. Logan called Quinn several hurtful names, which almost cost them the competition. Later on, he apologized to Quinn. After this, they became better friends. At the beginning of Season 4, Quinn is dumped by her long-term boyfriend Mark Delfiggilo. Devastated, she attempts to win him back by dressing provocatively. When Mark gently rejects her, she flees to a bench to cry. Logan drives by on his Jet-X and notices her distress. He comforts her, listing her good qualities and sincerely telling her that she doesn't need Mark. He puts her glasses back on, bringing back the real Quinn. They suddenly kiss each other passionately, but it is awkwardly broken when a horse bearing Michael and Zoey gallops by. They both then agree that it was the weirdest day ever. In Walk-a-thon, they decide that they shouldn't see each other. They're afraid of the abuse they'll take if they publicly date. However, they're unable to stay away from each other, and after another make-out session, they agree to start secretly dating; although they both admit they're embarrassed to be seen with the other. They hug, but Michael walks in on them, causing them to believe he knows they are dating. To throw him off the scent, they plan a fake fight, which leads to Michael telling them they fight like an old married couple. Later, they ask him if he "knows." He says he does know... he knows that they are planning a surprise birthday party for him! Quinn and Logan continue to secretly see each other, but this brings complications. The coffee cart ban leads them to fight over Logan's outrageous prices. Later on, Logan tries to take Quinn out on a special date, but they are nearly busted when their friends come to the same restaurant. They resort to dancing together in closets and hiding behind rocks to make out. Their relationship finally comes out in Chasing Zoey. In order to throw off any suspicion, they agree to take other dates to the prom. However, they each pick the other's dates, which makes them miserable. Logan finally can't stand dancing with Stacey and loudly proclaims his love for Quinn. Elated, Quinn reciprocates his feelings, and the two kiss passionately in front of everybody. They dance the night away, and it is assumed that they keep dating after the series ends. Moments Season 1 Welcome to PCA *When the girls are walking off the basketball court near the end of the episode, Quinn purposely bumps into Logan's shoulder whilst saying "Bye!" in a flirty/smug tone. Webcam *When Dana says that the only downside to PCA having their own Sushi Bar right on campus is that Logan is the delivery guy, Quinn agrees by saying, "Ew, Logan? He's such a jerk!". *When Logan walks in and greets the girls, Quinn's attention immediately turns to him and she has an interested expression on her face. *Quinn snickers when Zoey tells Logan that the girls were just talking about him. *Quinn rolls her eyes at Logan's behavior when he says he's not going to help Chase carry the sushi. *After Logan states that he knows there's been a bit of tension between him and the girls since they arrived at PCA and Zoey replies sarcastically with, "Ya think?", you can see Quinn furrow her eyebrows at him and scoff in agreement with Zoey. *Quinn (and all the other girls) seem confused when Logan says that he feels bad about his past behavior and and that wants to give them something, and even more confused when he then gives them the bear. *When Logan and Michael are watching the girls all fighting in the girls dorm via webcam, Logan at one point zooms in on Quinn; who's seen to be eating baby food. *Quinn uses one of her Quinnventions to find out that Logan installed a wireless webcam in the bear. *When she finds this out she exclaims, "That jerk!" (referring to Logan). *Quinn helps everyone with the fake a murder attempt plan that they use to embarrass Logan. Prank Week *Near the end of the episode when Quinn rushes up to all the girls and boys to tell them that she's perfected the Sonic Neuro-Neutralizer, she's stands right next to Logan. *She looks directly at him when she says the line, "It's time for revenge against the boys". *Logan looks her up and down with an amused expression on his face whilst she's saying this. *When everyone agrees with Dana after she says that the Sonic Neuro-Neutralizer wouldn't have worked anyway, you can see Logan shake his head and smirk at Quinn. *Quinn then grumbles the line, "Fine!... Make me do all this work for nothing!", while looking directly at Logan once again. *Logan then shrugs at her before she turns around and throws the Sonic Neuro-Neutralizer in the trash can, and continues to watch her until she storms off. *Logan (and everyone else) then agree with Chase when he says that "That girl, (Quinn) is just a little bit nuts!". Jet X The Play Disc Golf Little Beach Party Season 2 Back to PCA Time Capsule The Election Haunted House Bad Girl *In the episode, Logan (and Michael) get sprayed by a skunk and ask Quinn to help them get rid of the smell. *Quinn invents a spray for them that's supposed to get rid of skunk smell. *After Michael sprays Quinn's sleeve to test the spray out, Logan runs his finger down Quinn's forearm. *When Logan spreads his arms out and tells Quinn, "Just spray us", she gives him a flirty look with her eyebrows. *Quinn seems to be enjoying herself as she sprays Logan (and Michael). *Quinn speaks to Michael and Logan (mostly Logan) in a condescending tone when they're doubting if her Skunk Neutralizing Spray will work. *When Quinn realises that her Skunk Neutralizing Spray makes clothing disintegrate she screams loudly as remembers that she sprayed Logan (and Michael) with it, all over them. *When Quinn states this to Zoey, Nicole and Lola she seems really concerned and worried for them. *At the end of the scene Quinn has a really concerned and distraught look on her face. Almost as if she feels really bad for spraying Logan (and Michael) with a spray that makes their clothes disintegrate and she seems genuinely worried for them. Broadcast Views Girls Will Be Boys Robot Wars Lola Likes Chase *When Logan is teaching Dustin how to have an attitude to get girls to like him, he locates Quinn and tells Dustin to practice on her by saying, "Now go be a jerk to Quinn!". *Throughout the episode, Logan claims that he acts like a jerk to get girls to like him. Logan almost always acts like a jerk towards Quinn whenever they interact. Spring Break-Up People Auction Quinn's Alpaca Season 3 Surprise Chase's Girlfriend *Quinn and Logan spend almost the whole episode together because Quinn offers to help Logan with his free throws for basketball. Hot Dean *When the gang gathers in front of the TV to see the new Dean on the PCA News, Logan stands behind and to the right of Quinn. *Quinn pushes Logan out of the way so she can see the TV better when the PCA News is showing the new Dean. *When Quinn says, "He's (the new Dean) gorgeous!", Logan quickly moves forward so that his head is next to hers and glances at her as he says, "He's not as good looking as me!". *Logan pushes Quinn out of the way so he can see the TV better when the PCA News is announcing the new cheerleader uniforms. *When the girls and Chase all head to go behind the counter where Logan already is, after leaving Dean Taylor and Coco to start on their date, Quinn reaches the counter first and Logan makes moment towards her as if to help pull her behind the counter quickly, they make eye contact as he appears to mouth something to her. *Quinn's gaze seems to linger on Logan for a second as she turns around and rights herself, even after he's broken his gaze to step back and make room for the others behind the counter. *When Chase, Lola, Quinn and Logan go to check on Zoey for a status report on Dean Taylor and Coco's date, Logan steps back to let the other three out first and then stands directly behind Quinn. *When Zoey says the date is going terrible because of Coco's small talk, Quinn and Logan turn to each other and give simultaneous sighs of disappointment. After they turn back to face Zoey, Quinn turns back around to Logan and opens her mouth as if she was about to say something to him, before Chase cuts her off by exclaiming that he's got an idea. *After Zoey worriedly states that Coco's starting to sweat and Logan replies with, "So?", in a scoffing tone, the camera pans slightly to his left and shows us Quinn's face. They are stating very close to each other and their faces are very close to each other as well. *They make eye contact and continue to look at each other as Quinn tells Logan that, "When Coco gets nervous, she sweats...". *They remain beside each other throughout the whole scene, and a one point they simultaneously lean slightly forward to get a better view of Coco sweating out on the date. *When Quinn tells Chase to, "Go get the fan!", Logan joins in and tells him to go get the fan only milliseconds after she voices it, Lola waits a few seconds before joining in. *When the boys are giving the towels to Coco, Logan reaches over Quinn's shoulder to give Coco his towels. Zoey's Tutor The Great Vince Blake Silver Hammer Society Michael Loves Lisa Wrestling Zoey's Balloon Chase's Grandma Quarantine *When Quinn starts logs off after chatting with Mark online and starts ranting on about how Maria is going to steal Mark away from her, you can see Logan in the background repeatedly rolling his eyes and making exasperated expressions whilst looking at her. *Logan then suggests to Quinn that she should just get someone to follow Mark and Maria around and tell her what they're doing together. *Quinn quickly agrees that she'll do it. *As soon as Logan starts talking Quinn immediately turns around to face him while he's talking. *When Quinn says that it'll be like spying on them, you can see Logan nodding at her as if to say, "Duh!". *After Quinn says that she'll do it, Logan smirks and nods his head in a satisfied way; like he knew that she would agree to doing it. *When Zoey questions Quinn about taking advice from Logan, Quinn replies with, "I know he's (Logan) stupid, but that was a good idea!". *Logan then replies to her by saying, "Uh..Thanks?" in a confused tone. *Logan seems to be always looking at Quinn whenever she's talking in this scene. *When the PCA News reporter announces Logan's name on the news report of the biohazard team, Logan makes an exasperated expression and turns to look/glare at Quinn. *When Lola suddenly screams after seeing Herman (Quinn's spider), Quinn falls off her chair and lands near Logan and Michael. *When Logan says to Lola, "Would you quit rehearsing your scream!?", Quinn looks back and forth between him and Lola. *The way Quinn orders Dustin around when spying on Mark and Maria, and how she treats Dustin with unusual harshness for her character, is similar to how Logan has treated Dustin in the past. *When Logan says to Zoey, "Do I have to solve everyone's problems?" (In response to her not being able to identify which Dan her date is), Logan and Quinn are seen standing right beside each other. They remain next to each other this entire scene, with Logan standing slightly behind Quinn. He also seems to be looking at her through almost the whole of the scene. *Quinn keeps her eyes on Logan as he suggests the solution to Zoey's problem. *When Zoey states that Dustin is her little brother to Quinn, Logan is seen giving Quinn a look as if to say "Zoey's got a point.". *Logan was watching Quinn as she was preparing her Zap Watch and seemed shocked when Quinn started zapping Zoey. He also seemed as if he was going to make a move to stop her from zapping Zoey. *Logan looks sorry for Quinn when Zoey confiscates her Zap Watch from her. *When Lola screams again in that scene and scares everyone, Logan and Quinn both fall down on beanbags next to each other. *When Quinn exclaims that she'll soon be Mark's Ex-Girlfriend, Logan scoffs at her by saying, "Yeah, if you're lucky!". *Quinn then angrily tries to zap Logan with her Zap Watch, but can't because Zoey confiscated it. She tells Logan, "You're lucky Zoey confiscated my Zap Watch!", whilst threateningly waving the phone in his face. *Logan replies to this by giving her a look of contempt. *Afterwards when Logan yells at the group and says, "I can't take being locked in a room with a bunch of insane freaks!", Quinn's body language and facial expression shows that she's a lot more offended by the statement than anyone else in the group. *After Lola looses her voice and the group all exclaim happily about it, Quinn then proceeds to go and sit down on Zoey's bed, where Logan is also already laying down on. The Radio *At the beginning of the episode, when Zoey and Chase are debating on which of their roommates have the weirdest habits, Zoey says that Quinn has a freaky habit that none of Chase's roommates can beat and Chase replies by telling Zoey one of Logan's weird habits (peeing out of the window in the middle of the night because he's too lazy to get up and walk to the bathroom). This shows that weird habits is something that Logan and Quinn have in common. *When Logan came up to sit at the lunch table where Quinn and Michael were already sitting, he sits down next to Quinn by choice. *When Logan sits down he greets Quinn and Michael by saying, "Hey". To which Quinn replies with, "Aloha!" in a cheery tone. *Quinn is looking at Logan the whole time when he says the line, "So what? Zoey and Chase are never gonna talk to each other again?!". *Quinn then replies to Logan by saying, "They might," (whilst pointing at him), "if Chase apologizes.". *As the scene continues and Lola, Michael, Quinn and Logan continue to argue about whether Zoey should give the radio back to Chase or not, Quinn and Logan are on the same side of the argument, saying that Zoey should be able to keep the radio. *They continually agree with each other's statements and points throughout the argument. *At one point in the argument, Quinn defends Logan by saying, "No, Logan's right!" in response to something Lola said. *Logan and Quinn are standing next to each other behind Zoey (who's in a chair) in the scene when Chase is stating his side of the story to Mark. *When Mark declares that the radio is Zoey's, Quinn and Logan are both very, very happy. *They high-five each other and afterward you can see them hugging in the background. *Quinn and Logan then both proceed to boast to Lola and Michael that they were right about the radio belonging to Zoey, the latter two both complain that the radio belonged to Chase and that they shouldn't have chosen Mark to be the mediator. Paige at PCA Dance Contest *At one point of the episode, Quinn makes Logan pass out by pinching his elbows. Zoey's Ribs The Curse of PCA Drippin' Episode! Son of a Dean Hands on a Blix Van Miss PCA Logan Gets Cut Off PCA Confidential Goodbye Zoey? Season 4 Trading Places *Logan and Quinn were playing basketball (along with Lola and Michael). *When Lola and Quinn try to run out of the boys' room Logan grabs Quinn's leg and tries to pull her back in. Fake Roommate Alone at PCA Rumor of Love Anger Management *Quinn was the one that made the Paint Grenade that Zoey, James and Dustin used on Logan. *Zoey said that Quinn said that the Paint Grenade was "totally safe" and wouldn't physically hurt Logan in any way. Presumably, Zoey asked Quinn beforehand if they could use the Paint Grenade on Logan. So it is possible that Quinn could've made sure that it was safe, before they used it on Logan, because she knew they were going to use it on Logan. Quinn Misses The Mark *Logan sees Quinn crying on the bench so he sits down and asks her what's wrong. *She makes a snotty remark saying he wouldn't care and he looked hurt. *She told him Mark broke up with her. *Logan starts to talk about how "hot" Mark's new girlfriend is but stops when he sees how sad Quinn is. *He tells her that he hates Mark, because Mark is an idiot for breaking up with her. *He tells her that she is weird, and she looks offended, but he also says she's smart, pretty, and kind of fun. And that it's Mark's loss for breaking up with her. *They both look at each other for a while and then kiss. *They are interrupted by Michael and Zoey riding by on a horse. *They pull apart and declare that it's the weirdest day ever. *They each move to opposite sides of the bench, uncomfortably. *They kept sneaking looks at one another. Walk-a-thon *They are both crouching together behind a wall looking at one another. *Logan tells Quinn she has the prettiest eyes. *Quinn giggles and tells him that he has the cutest nose. *Logan laughing tells her that he knows. *They eskimo kiss (rub the tips of their noses together). *Logan stops which upsets Quinn. *He tells her that 'this is insane' them as a couple and Quinn reluctantly agrees. *They agree that it's wrong and that they should forget anything ever happened. *Quinn starts to head off to class when Logan asks for one more eskimo kiss. *They eskimo kiss, and smile. *While they are in the boys' dorm asking Michael, they stand next to each other, and look at each other a lot. *Logan and Quinn are kissing and having a picnic behind bushes. *Quinn tells him that they aren't doing a very good job at ending the relationship. *Logan agrees but tells her that he isn't sure if he wants to end it. *Quinn tells him that if neither of them want to end it then they're... dating. *They both seem a little awkward about it, especially Logan. *Quinn tells him to tell her what's bothering him, against his will, by saying "No telling, no kissing." *He tells her that he's embarrassed to be dating her and Quinn agrees. *They agree to keep their relationship a secret. *They hug just as Michael comes up. *They act awkwardly and pretend to be normal. *After he leaves they worry if he knows that they are together. *They pretend to have a fight, but Michael declares they're acting like an 'old married couple' they both deny that they're a couple. *They then leave at the same time saying "I HATE YOU!" "I HATE YOU MORE!" leaving a confused Micheal sitting alone at the table. *When they meet after Michael says they are acting like an old married couple Logan asks Quinn to make out and she says yes. *Later, they ask him if he knows that they are dating and the two keep sneaking looks at each other. *He tells them he does know... that they're planning a surprise party for him. *They are relieved and go along with it. Vince is Back *Logan calls Lola's pickle-fry idea lame, and she calls him dumb. Quinn yells at Lola to leave him alone. *Logan slowly shakes his head, signaling for Quinn not to. *All their friends are confused about why she's sticking up for him. *Quinn awkwardly says she isn't and mumbles "stupid Logan." *Logan smirks at her, and she smiles and eats a chip. *When Logan and Michael are ranting to the girls that Vince is back, they remind them that Mark was beat up too. *Quinn, annoyed, says that Mark deserved it, Lola tells her that was mean because he was her boyfriend. *Logan angrily/jealously yells that he isn't anymore. *Quinn signals for him to cool it. *Logan catches himself and then says "well, he isn't." Dinner For Two Many *Logan and Quinn are slow-dancing in a janitor's closet. *Logan brought Quinn a rose. *Quinn is upset that they have to sneak around. *Logan offers to take her to Vacarro's (an expensive, romantic, fancy restaurant near PCA) for dinner that night. *Quinn seems really touched that he would spend so much money on her, just for her. *He tells her that he doesn't care how expensive it is. *At the restaurant they ordered 5 lobsters, and they look really happy. *Logan hides under the table when he sees James and Zoey. *He passes Quinn a note. *He tells her to create a commotion so he can run out, but the plan fails. *Zoey, James, Quinn, and Logan end up eating together. *Michael and Lola interrupt their "dates". *Quinn and Logan seem upset that their date was ruined. Coffee Cart Ban *When Logan sees the girls, he waves, and Quinn waves back excitedly. *When the girls hear about the high prices, Quinn takes Logan aside and talks to him privately. The conversation goes like this: Quinn: You're not going to charge me, are you baby? Logan: Yeah I am. Quinn: But... we're boyfriend and girlfriend! Logan: I know... But business is business! *He then smiles and leaves to talk to another customer, leaving Quinn confused and annoyed. *When Lola takes Quinn's zap watch and zaps Logan repeatedly, Quinn seems annoyed and says that she can stop zapping Logan. Roller Coaster *Quinn and Logan do not physically interact with each other in this episode. However, as this episode takes place in between Coffee Cart Ban and Chasing Zoey, we can assume that they are still secretly dating throughout the time in which the episode takes place. Chasing Zoey *Both Quinn and Logan decide to take other people to prom, not to arouse suspicion that they are dating. *Quinn does not approve of Logan's date. *Even though they are irritated with one another, Logan asks if she wants to make-out. Quinn angrily says yes. They run off laughing together. *Logan shows Quinn a pretty girl as a choice for a prom date. She tells him that if he goes with her she'll go with "Shirtless Dave". Instead, he points out two twins that he wants to take to the prom. Quinn smacks him. *Logan reluctantly asks Stacey to the prom. Quinn has to ask Dustin to the prom. *Quinn asks if her dress is ok *hinting she wants Logan to think she looks good*. *At the prom, Quinn and Logan complain about their dates. Quinn suggests that they should have just gone together. Logan reminds her that if they come together, people will know that they like each other. *Logan promises her that sometime that night they will have a chance to sneak off and be together. Quinn smiles and tells him that she likes him. He looks like he wants to say something, but Stacey comes and asks him what he's doing. Quinn and Logan cover their tracks by insulting one another, just like this: 'Logan: '''I was just telling Quinn how much I don't like her. '''Quinn: '''Yes, you're such a jerk. However, Quinn looks sad when Stacey pulls Logan away. *Both Logan and Quinn look awkward with their dates. *Logan was horrified when Stacey kissed him. When Stacey asked why Logan didn't want to kiss her, he yelled out loud "Because, I LOVE QUINN!" * Quinn looks shocked about this. *Even though people are starting to make fun of Logan, he admits it again, announcing "I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!" Quinn, extremely happy, replies yelling "AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" They both run into each other's arms and kiss romantically. *At the end of the episode, they are seen goofing off and dancing with Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lisa, Vince, and Lola. Episodes with a Quinn/Logan plot or subplot Chase's Girlfriend Quinn helps Logan with his free throws in basketball, but tricks him into doing stupid and embarrassing stuff as revenge for him calling her a ''spaz. Quinn Misses the Mark Quinn and Mark agree to stop dating for a while, but Quinn sees him with a girl named Brooke, and is upset. She decides to start a new look to get Mark back. She begins to change her hairstyle, clothes, and makeup. Quinn's plans don't seem to go the right way, but she gets attention from other guys. Mark reveals that the reason he dates Brooke is because he likes her the way she is, not the way she wears things. The overall episode plot leads Quinn is comforted by Logan and they end up kissing for the first time. Walk-a-thon Quinn and Logan start dating privately, and they have to convince everyone, especially Michael, who may have seen them hugging, that they still hate each other. Dinner For Two Many Quinn hates having to sneak around when spending time with Logan, and they plan a romantic dinner as their first official date. They also decide to go to Vaccaro, thinking that no-one else at PCA could afford the food there. Chasing Zoey Quinn and Logan decide to choose each other’s dates and pair each other up with Dustin and Stacey respectively, so to not arouse any suspicion of them dating. At the prom, their relationship is revealed when Stacey tries to kiss Logan. He unthinkingly declares he doesn't want to kiss Stacey, which leads to Logan and Quinn confessing their love for each other for the first time as well as their first kiss in public. Quinn/Logan Gallery Category:Females Category:Males Category:Quinn Pensky Category:Logan Reese Category:Relationships Category:Characters